


Dew (Morning And Otherwise)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual Nonconsent, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, role play, somonophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy realizes she's got a new interest, and has the same vocabulary talk twice.





	Dew (Morning And Otherwise)

Dan, his face warm with sleep, his breath warm and hot on Suzy's neck, curled closer to her, his hips grinding forward, his cock hard in his pajama pants.

Suzy's own eyes fluttered open - she'd always been a light sleeper, and Dan's hips were particularly insistent.

Dan sighed, and he kissed her neck, his eyelashes flickering against her cheek.

Arin was snoring away on her other side, and Suzy was still floating on the soft waves of sleep. 

"Mmmm," moaned Dan, and his hips ground forward again, and his cock was leaking through his pajama pants, leaving a wet, almost slimy spot against her bare thigh. 

She kept her eyes shut, and she let imagination take over.

Dan, taking her sleeping body, rolling her over, spreading her thighs.

Dan, fucking her as she slept, taking his pleasure, giving her pleasant dreams. 

She sighed, a quiet little moan, and Dan... continued to attempt to fuck her thigh.

Oh, Dan. 

She sighed, and she woke up fully, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

It was four in the morning, and Dan had a boner, and Suzy was torn between sleepiness and horniness. 

Did she want to wake up Dan and ride his cock?

Did she want to go back to sleep?

... she split the difference, and lay back down on bed, reaching between her legs, and found herself wet and wanting. 

_Morning dew,_ she giggled, some small bit of herself remembering looking that up - dicks got morning wood, pussies got morning dew.

And oh, was she... bedewed.

Wow, she was tired, if she was chasing her metaphorical tail like this. 

She ran her finger across her slit, pressing down on her clit, as Dan rolled to his other side, his back against her arm, and Arin mumbled something, and what if she climbed onto Arin, grinding against him, riding his cock... mmm, Arin waking up to an orgasm, his face opening up, going ugly-pretty, and then smiling up at her, his face all sleepy and sweet.

But she was... oh god, Dan and Arin both of them just... using her like a toy, like a fuck doll, as she slept on, as she rolled her hips into her hand, her feet planted on the bed.

She was sweating, right into her shirt, the sheet under her, and she was sobbing, covering her mouth with her free hand as she rubbed her clit harder, with the very tip of her finger.

She was going to cum, in a gush of slick and pleasure, as her back arched up, her mouth wide open, her chest heaving.

Her nipples were hard, her eyes were closed, and she was cumming, the image of Dan fucking her face, as Arin fucked her pussy, as she was sleeping, her own exhausted self, and she was clenching and spasming around nothing, as she caught her breath again, lying on the bed, staring up at the canopy of her bed.

Dan started snoring, and Suzy groaned, covering her face with both hands, her own arousal sticky against her face. 

It was in stereo, but fuck it.

She let herself drift back to sleep, her pussy still throbbing.

* * *

Suzy was woken up, several hours later, but Arin's big, warm hand on her belly.

"Hi," said Arin.

"Hi," said Suzy, and she blinked at him - it was finally light out, so at least she was up at a more or less normal hour now.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she yawned cavernously. 

"Were you jerking off last night?"

Suzy paused, looking at him sidelong.

"Why?"

"Well, uh, to be blunt," Arin said, and he looked amused, "you know how we pull the curtains on the bed every night?"

"Yeah?"

"And how there's not much air circulation?"

"Yeah?"

"It smells like pussy." 

"What?"

"The air. I woke up and it smelled like pussy." 

"... oh," said Suzy.

"And," said Arin, and he was nuzzling at her neck, "to be blunt, via process of elimination, I'd say that it's your pussy."

"It could be Dan's pussy," said Suzy, and she was sighing, as he pressed little kisses into her neck.

Dan was off, presumably doing whatever it was he did when he was with Brian. 

... so being trolled. 

But still.

Suzy rolled onto her side, so that they were forehead to forehead, and then they kissed each other, soft, warm kisses. 

"I think I"d have noticed if Dan had a pussy by now," said Arin, and he sounded well and truly amused. 

"... fair enough," said Suzy. "Okay. You got me. I was kinda... jerking off last night. Dan was humping me in his sleep, and he woke me up, which got me all... worked up, but I didn't want to wake him up, because he's Dan and he doesn't get nearly enough sleep." 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” said Arin. “Now, though… how about I… help you out, hmmm?”

Suzy snorted. 

“What if… what if I was asleep?”

Suzy’s voice was whispery, almost not there.

“Hm?”

Arin blinked at her. 

“What if I just… what if I was sleeping? What if I was just sleeping, and you reached over and grabbed my tit? Or did something else. Something more, you know… like, fucked me, or something like that.”

“I mean,” said Arin, “there’s some… problems with… you know, consent. Since you won’t be able to say “no,” when we’re doing it, that makes it kinda… hinky.”

She nodded, and she was kissing him, her hands on his face.

“I like the idea of you doing it,” she said quietly. “If we could… find a way to get, you know, a way to get me to say “yes,” while we’re doing it….”

Arin was climbing on top of her, and he was kissing her, his hands in her hair, his mouth on hers, and okay, his breath wasn’t very good,but he was very warm, but he was… oh god, he was perfect. 

He was perfect and she was as close to perfect as anyone could be, and she sighed, her fingers trailing down his back.

“Hold on,” he said, and he was sitting up, his weight heavy on her hips, and then he was pulling his shirt off, and his skin was slippery with sweat, familiar and warm under her fingers.

He kissed her like she was the last person in the world, and he kissed down her chest, nuzzling into her breasts, kissing her nipples through her shirt. 

Suzy sighed, tangling her fingers through his hair, and she spread her legs.

“Arin,” she said, her voice thick, “Arin, I want you to fuck me. Right now.”

“Right now right now?”

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy. “I’ve got… morning dew.”

“That is fucking gross,” said Arin. 

“And your morning wood isn’t?!”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like gross,” Arins said, and he was grinning at her, shoving her pajama bottoms down, tossing them to the side, and then he was releasing his own cock from its cotton prison. 

He was horny enough that it just slapped against his belly, and she giggled, as he positioned himself between her legs.

“You’re so wet,” Arin said, and he sounded surprised. 

“You were the one who knew I got off in the middle of the night,” said Suzy, and then she was shoving him onto his back, with some difficulty.

Arin only accepted being shoved when he wanted to be shoved - when he flopped onto his back, it was a clear sign that he wanted to be shoved. 

She scrambled on top of him, pressing the head of his cock between her labia, and she ground her hips forward, moaning as his cock rubbed her clit.

“Oh, fuck, Suze,” Arin said, his voice thick. “You’re… you’re so… fuck.”

“Hmmm?”

“You feel so wet, fuck….”

His hands were on her hips, and she stared into his face, and... imagined his eyes closed, his expression slack and relaxed.

And her pussy twitched around him, a full on post orgasmic spasm, and he gasped like she’d just pressed her finger against his prostate.

“Fuck, Suze… please, let me in, let me in, please please please….”

His voice was taking on a whine, and she grabbed his cock, carefully, and guided the head to her entrance.

“Fuck, Suze, please, please… oh god, please… you’re almost there, you’re… oh _god_!”

She clenched around him, and she rolled her hips.

She liked being an active participant in sex, but some small part of herself closed her eyes, trying to imagine if she was just… being held up.

If she was asleep, or she was being held up as she swam in and out of sleep.

Oh god.

She squeezed him, and she was panting, clutching at his chest.

Arin shifted positions, so that he was sitting up a bit more, and then they were chest to chest, his back against the headboard, and he was holding on to her hips, and he was kissing her, morning breath and all.

She pressed as close to him as she could, breathing into his mouth, forehead to forehead, and his hands were going to her breasts, as she held onto his hair.

It was… it was all frantic, sweaty, with a tinge of desperation that she didn’t entirely understand, but she wasn’t going to push it, she was going to let it wash over her, she was going to let the pleasure and the warmth and the familiarity wash over her like a wave.

Arin’s hips were working desperately, his hips snapping as he fucked up into her, and he kissed her, he kissed her like the end of the world, and then he paused, shoving his own hair behind his ear, and they were both panting.

“God, Suze, you’re like silk,” he said, and his voice was rough. “I want to cum in you, please, can I cum in you?”

“Do it,” she said, and her voice broke, still rough with sleep.

Her hand slid between the two of them, and she was rubbing her clit, harder than she had a few hours earlier, and this was what she had been wanting - a hot, stiff cock filling her up, as she kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, as her hips worked like she was riding a mechanical bull, as her whole body stood on the edge of an orgasm.

She hadn’t realized how badly she had needed this - how badly she wanted an orgasm, how badly she wanted to be close to Arin. 

She kept flickering through things in her head - the idea of Arin just… taking her as she slept, of her riding him in his sleep, of him manipulating her, using her, and she was shaking so hard, as these old familiar fantasies chased themselves around and around her head. 

She wasn’t used to being this into something like that - wasn’t used to having fantasies this intensely, that the lasted after she’d had her orgasm, wasn’t used to fantasies that stuck around. 

And then Arin tilted his head back, his eyes sliding shut, and she kept her eyes on his face and rubbed her clit harder, her hips hunching forward, her heels digging into Arin’s lower back.

She came around Arin’s cock, and he swore, his face in her neck, his hips working faster, and he was cumming as well, his whole body stretched as tight as one of the strings of Dan’s bass, and then he was going limp under her, flopping back.

… and promptly hit his head on the headboard.

“Ow,” groaned Arin. 

Suzy giggled, and he groaned again, his hands on her hips now. 

“Babe,” Arin said, his voice thick, “when you laugh, you squeeze me.”

“I thought you liked when I squeezed you,” Suzy said, her tone teasing.

“Not when I just came,” said Arin, and he kissed her on the chin, a loud, silly, smacking kiss.

She sighed, snuggling up to him, as his cock slid out of her in a gush of cum, and okay, that was… slimy and a little gross, but fuck it. 

She snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest, and he rubbed her back. 

“So you’re really into the idea of me fucking you while you’re asleep?”

Arin’s tone of voice was downright… chill, but Suzy still froze.

“I mean,” Suzy said, her voice thick. “I like… I like you and Dan doing it. You know. Together.”

Arin snorted.

“You have such a thing for being double teamed,” he said, his tone affectionate. “It’s cute.”

She bit her lip, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together.

There was a seed of worry in her mind, already sending roots down - Arin hated feeling like he was being replaced, hated feeling like he wasn’t enough….

“I’m not bothered by it,” Arin added, almost as an afterthought.

“Mmm?”

She looked up at him, blushing.

“I think its cute,” Arin said, and his tone was earnest.

“You do?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “I mean, god knows I was mooning after Dan long enough. The fact that you’ve got a thing isn’t a thing that I’m gonna complain about.”

“You used “thing” twice in that sentence,” said Arin. 

“You repeat words all the time!”

“Yeah, but they meant two different things in that case,” said Arin.

“Look at you, mister grammarian,” said Suzy, and she yawned, stretched like a cat.

“You sound like Brian,” said Arin.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment,” said Suzy, keeping her tone haughty. 

He kissed her on the temple, and she sighed, snuggling into his chest.

“If you could, uh… if you could figure out a way to do the sleep thing, without stuff being all… you know, where you could say “stop,” I’d be okay with that.”

“You seem really worried about me not being able to say “stop” in the heat of the moment,” Suzy said, trying to keep her tone light.

“That shit is important to me,” Arin said. “I can’t live with myself if I did… you know, anything like that.”

“Right,” said Suzy, and she kissed his chin.

She could understand that.

Arin was a very moral guy - a lot more moral than he really gave himself credit for, all things considered - and some things were just unthinkable to him. 

Privately, she thought he was making a mountain out of a molehill, but what did she know?

“I’ll talk to Dan about it,” she promised him.

“Okay,” said Arin, and he kissed the top of her head. “You going into the office today?” 

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Gimme a ride.”

“Of course,” said Arin, and then he was snickering into the top of her head.

“What’s so funny?”

“You keep me around for the good dick and the rides to work,” said Arin.

“You know that’s not true,” Suzy scolded.

“Still,” said Arin.

“Still, nothing,” Suzy said, and she poked him in the side. 

He made an indignant noise.

She kissed him to make up for it.

“We should get up,” Suzy said. “I need to pee.”

“So get up and pee,” said Arin.

“But I’m comfy….”

Arin shoved her off of him, hard enough that she fell on the floor.

“Arin!”

“It got you out of bed, didn’t it?”

His tone was all innocence.

“I’m gonna get you for that.”

“Sure ya are,” said Arin, and he stretched, looking as lazy and indolent as a housecat.

Suzy stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue back out at her.

* * *

Suzy was sitting on the couch in Arin’s office with Dan, as the two of them waited for Arin to finish filming something or other with Brian.

Suzy honestly wasn’t paying much attention - she had filmed today, she had edited, she had promoted on Instagram and all the other places she promoted… she was tired.

She had her ear pressed against Dan’s chest, and she was listening to the lazy beat of his heart.

“Hey Scuze?”

His voice vibrated through his chest, up into her ear.

“Mmm?”

“I learned a fact today.”

Dan was stroking her hair absently - he seemed to be enjoying the sensation of it against his fingers.

Dan was a surprisingly tactile person, in ways that she hadn’t exactly expected.

He didn’t look like someone who took quite so much delight in touch, the way he was so drawn into himself, and yet.

“Yeah. So, like, I thought that only dudes woke up horny, right?”

“Mmm?”

Her shoulders were tensing up - she was trying to get them to relax, slowly, although it took effort.

Had Arin told Dan about her weird little fantasy?

In the clearer light of day (or evening, in this case), she was almost… embarrassed by all of it.

She snuggled in closer, her face in his neck, and she sighed, a puff of air along his collarbone.

He made an amused noise - that probably tickled.

“So like, dudes get morning wood, right?”

“Right,” Suzy said. 

“So you get… morning dew,” said Dan.

“I knew that,” Suzy said, her voice sleepy.

She was trying not to giggle.

“And you never told me? C’mon, Scuze, why’re you holding out on me?”

“It’s not like it exactly came up in conversation,” said Suzy, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

And now… Dan looked sheepish.

Admittedly, it didn’t take much to make Dan look sheepish, but still.

“What’s up?”

“I was, uh… I think I might have been, like, humping you in my sleep last night,” said Dan, and he looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Suzy assured him.

“You sure? ‘Cause I woke up, with, like, a big wet spot on my pajama pants and that only really happens when I’ve been all wriggly and horny, and you had a dried bit of wetness on your leg.”

“You noticed that first thing in the morning?”

She was impressed in spite of herself.

“Yeah. It also smelled like sex in the bed.”

Suzy groaned, and she covered her face.

“I swear to fucking god,” she groaned, “you and Arin are like fucking bloodhounds. You were humping my leg, don’t worry about it. But then you rolled over, and I kinda… got off.”

“Oh,” said Dan, and then he looked confused. “Wait, you liked it when I humped your leg?” 

“I mean… I didn’t not like it?”

“No? Why?”

“Because… I like the idea of you being… you know, you’re so attracted to me that even when you’re asleep, or I’m asleep, you still… want me. Like, you really want me. You want to reach out to me, you want to fuck me, you just find me that… wantable.”

“I don’t think wantable is a word,” said Dan. 

“It could be,” Suzy countered.

“A lot of things could be, but still aren’t,” Dan said.

He sounded sleepy.

“Would you ever want to fuck me, while I’m asleep?”

“I dunno,” said Dan. “That feels too much like the opening to an episode of SVU or something.”

“Since when do you watch stuff like SVU?”

“I don’t, but you do.”

“Well, yeah, okay,” said Suzy.

She was usually the one in control of the television - Arin wasn’t usually paying attention, and Dan was too much for getting along to really argue. 

“But if I was, like… pretending to be asleep,” Suzy said, aware that she was holding her breath.

“What, like, lying there unresponsive while I fucked you? I dunno.”

“What if it was you and Arin?”

“The two of us?”

“Yeah. Going to town on my sleeping body. Or, you know, “sleeping,” as the case may be.”

She made a big deal with the finger quotes.

He looked down at her, and she couldn’t read his expression.

“... it’s an idea I find sexy,” she said finally.

“Fair enough,” said Dan, and he snuggled her closer to him, his chin on her head. “How about we try to figure out how to go from here with this thing, after we’ve all had dinner?” 

“You can’t think about sex without eating?”

“I need some fuel, man! The largest sexual organ is the brain, and the brain needs fuel. Fuel my sexual organ!”

“... you want me to put food on your dick?” 

Arin stuck his head into the room, looking confused.

“What?”

“I was walking by and heard you say to fuel your sexual organ,” said Arin, and then he was coming into the room, looking slightly haggard.

He leaned down, and he kissed each of them. 

“Suzy was saying she wants to get dicked down while she’s asleep,” said Dan, as if that was a thing you brought up in casual conversation.

“I mean,” Suzy said, and she was flushing, “it wouldn’t have to be… like, really asleep. I just….” 

She flushed harder - there were two different pairs of eyes on her.

“Let’s eat some food,” she said, because what else was she going to do? “Then we can maybe talk this stuff through.”

“Food is good,” Arin agreed, and he stretched. “Brian was being more of a shit than usual.”

“That must have taken effort,” Dan said.

“You know Brian,” said Arin. “Always willing to go the extra mile.”

“Indeed,” said Dan, and he stood up, and helped Suzy up. “Shall we?”

“We shall!”

* * *

“So I like the idea of being irresistible to you guys,” said Suzy, as the three of them sat around their small table in the corner of the restaurant, eating their food. “Like… so irresistible that even when I’m asleep, you want me. And you want me to… you know, you want me in ways that you’d feel guilty about.”

“I’ve… I’ve wanted to touch you while you were asleep,” Dan said, and his voice was quiet. “When you’re on your side and your tits are just, like… spilling out of your top.”

“You can touch me,” Suzy said. “I’m giving you permission.”

“You sure?”

She nodded. 

“For both of you. Just, uh… since I’m a light sleeper, I’ll probably wake up. Which takes some of the… you know, the fun out of it for me.”

“Hm,” said Arin, and he looked thoughtful. “Maybe… maybe I’ve got a solution to that.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he was blushing. “So, uh, my idea, it’s….”

* * *

“Sometimes I forget just how dirty your mind is, big cat.”

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he was flushing, nibbling on a french fry.

“Don’t be,” Suzy said, her tone fervent. 

She was squeezing her thighs together, shifting in her seat.

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Well… okay.”

* * *

And then it was two weeks later, after dinner, and Arin and Dan were watching Game of Thrones.

“I’m going to bed early,” Suzy said, and the words sounded mechanical in her own ears.

She was blushing, and so was Dan, but Arin just shot her a concerned look.

“You okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy, and she yawned. “I’m just tired.”

“We’ll be up… eventually,” said Dan, and he kissed her when she leaned over.

“Sweet dreams,” Arin said, and he managed to say it utterly sincerely.

Suzy did her best not to giggle as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

What was she going to wear?

Probably a nightgown, but she didn’t want to make it into too much of a… thing. 

She wanted it to feel organic, while still giving access to… well, various bits of her anatomy.

She settled on one of Arin’s tank tops, which came down around her thighs. 

She put an eye mask on, to keep herself from making too much eye contact at some vital moment, and she liked the sensory deprivation.

She drew the curtains on the bed, and she curled up on her side, letting sleep fill her head, as the podcast played on. 

She was comfy, riding some kind of wave, elsewhere, but also here.

She was aware of her body, faintly, but that wasn’t important. 

She was… she was just here, she was just feelings, just alive. 

She was a body, with a consciousness floating somewhere else, somewhere far away. 

* * *

Suzy was woken up at some point by the feeling of the bed dipping down. 

She tried to keep her breathing soft and regular, kept her eyes closed, even though she didn’t need to worry about it.

There was a long fingered hand on her thigh, nervous, and it was cold - her blanket had been pushed to the side, and she was bared to the world.

And then there was breath on the back of her neck, and she bit back a sigh, as goosebumps began to rise and fall around the spot, as Dan pressed closer to her, his hand moving between her legs.

He was breathing hard, and he was on his side as well, just close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body.

His touch was feather light as he stroked along the inside of her thigh, and then gentle on her pubic hair, right over her slit. 

Her legs were pressing together in this position, and she shifted, just a bit - just enough to give him more access.

Did he suspect she was awake?

Possibly. 

She tried to keep her expression blank, tried to keep her breathing even as he carefully stroked between her labia.

It wasn’t even enough to really stimulate her - just a gentle brush of his fingers, clearly just enough to make her feel it, just enough to make her shiver, just enough to make her toes curl a little bit.

“God,” Dan said, and his voice was hushed. 

She tried not to shiver.

His fingers just… trailed along he - so slowly that she barely felt it, and if she was awake, she would have grabbed his hands, put them where she wanted them.

He was taking forward - after he’d touched her pussy, he was just… stroking along her inner thighs, building and building her arousal, as if he was trying to feel every fucking inch of her. 

She wanted his cock in her.

She wanted his fingers.

She wanted… she wanted him to keep touching her, she wanted him to make her cum.

God, she wanted to move, to thrash and groan and moan like she was on camera.

She stayed in place, her eyes shut, her breath even and deep.

She was consciously forcing her muscles to stay relaxed, she was… she was here, she was a body for Dan to do what he wanted with her, and that was why she was here.

When his fingers finally returned to her pussy, she could have moaned from the relief of it, but no, she was going to… she was going to stay here, and she was going to let him touch her.

He’d taken his pants down at some point - his cock was hard and wet and slippery against her ass, and then it was… his cock was between her thighs, and his fingertip was on her clit, gently rotating over it, just enough to make her want to wriggle, as Dan slowly moved his hips.

He was fucking her thighs, the head of his cock rubbing her wetly, and she would have cried from how it was _almost_ enough for her to get off, as his fingertip moved oh so slowly.

Her orgasm was building up inside of her, building up enough that her toes were curling, and she was trying to breathe, she was shaking, and then… then there was another body on the bed.

Her eyes flew open in surprise, but no, that was definitely Arin’s familiar hand. 

Arin’s hand on her breast, and it was… pushing the shirt down, carefully, and pinching her nipple, equally gently, just enough to send a little tingle through her.

She was going to die.

Die of sexual frustration, sort of.

But they were just… touching her.

They were touching her, all over, just enough to make her crazy, and her eyes were fluttering, she was… oh god.

“I really want to fuck her,” Arin’s voice was very quiet, right over Suzy’s head, and she practically whined at the way his voice sounded.

“You’d wake her up,” said Dan, his voice nervous and quiet.

“Suzy’s a deep sleeper,” Arin said, lying through his teeth. “C’mon. I’ll fuck her pussy, you can keep fucking her thighs….”

“Why do you get to fuck her pussy? Why don’t you fuck her thighs?” 

“It’s easier from this angle,” said Arin, and Suzy heard some rustling, and something hot and wet was pressed against her thigh.

“It’s easier from my angle,” Dan groused, but he kept rubbing her clit and and pressing his cock between her thighs. 

“Well, too late,” said Arin, and then his cock was sliding down inside of her, and she was going stiff, as she was being fucked. 

She was just full on fucked, from both sides, her own sweat and arousal getting on her thighs, her back, her pits. 

She was shaking, and she clenched around the cock in her, and the cock that was between her thighs was getting hotter, thicker, and Dan was moving faster, Dan’s fingers were on her clit, and she was crying, and she was… oh… fuck, she was going to cum, she was going to cum around them, she was going to keep cumming, and she was shaking, her mouth was dry, her scalp was wet, her… everything was wet.

She was just feeling it all.

She couldn’t _do_ anything - she just let herself be fucked, let them use her the way they wanted to, as her orgasm swept over her, as she began to tense up, still trying to keep her breath calm and even, even as she shuddered around him.

Her orgasm just… washed over her, again and again, wave after wave, and her pussy spasmed, and her nipples were tingling, and then Dan’s fingers were pressing harder on her clit, and she was drooling slick.

She’d creamed - she’d practically _squirted_ , holy crap, this was… wow.

And then there was wetness inside of her, as Arin came, and wetness against her inner thighs, and Arin was making an annoyed noise.

“You just got jizz on me,” Arin whined.

“If you’d let me into her pussy we wouldn’t be having this argument,” said Dan. 

“You did make her cum,” Arin said, and he was pulling out in a gush of… well, goo, which was kind of unpleasant, but fuck it. 

Suzy rolled onto her back, and she pushed the mask up and off of her face.

“You guys are jerks,” Suzy groused, squinting at them in the dark.

“How are we jerks?”

Arin looked amused.

Suzy made a vague hand motion, and then she pulled the both of them down, so they were flopped next to her.

“Next time, Arin wears the sleep mask,” Suzy grumbled.

“You guys will know I’m not asleep, though,” said Arin, and he snuggled into her, his breath hot and steamy on her neck. “No snoring.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Suzy murmured, and she let her eyes drift shut.

She wasn’t going to be sleeping for that long.

A few minutes, maybe.

But mm… this was nice….

“We are so doing this again.”

“We are?”

“We _so_ are!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
